


We're alone just like you said

by anemonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Boys In Love, Community: hd_erised, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, H/D Erised 2018, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mountains, Neck Kissing, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonen/pseuds/anemonen
Summary: Tired of the relentless media attention in the UK, Draco and Harry finally find some peace and quiet in the American wilderness.





	We're alone just like you said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thistle_verse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistle_verse/gifts).



> Dear thistle-verse, I sneakily spied on your fandom social media in the hopes of coming up with something that would appeal to you. I hope what I ended up with might be to your liking <3 
> 
> Thanks so much to G for lovely support and feedback, and to the mods, brilliant as always. 
> 
> The title is from "Conrad" by Ben Howard.

[](https://imgur.com/VJ94rdV)

[ ](https://imgur.com/TCCMMEd)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This work is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed January 7th.


End file.
